


【盾铁】假酒害人·番外醉酒篇（车）

by Jackiestate



Category: The Avengers(Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackiestate/pseuds/Jackiestate





	【盾铁】假酒害人·番外醉酒篇（车）

#假酒害人 番外#

复仇者大厦的客厅里，满地都是倒了的酒杯和瓶子，不知道是谁的领带掉在了地上，和同样不知道是谁乱扔的抱枕缠在一起。

沙发上歪七斜八地搁着克林特的腿，他怀里还抱着撒得只剩半桶的爆米花。

娜塔莎在一旁的长沙发上占据了风水宝地，盖着沙发背上的鹅黄色毛毯也正睡得沉。

不过这个场景并没有想象中的那么安静——因为并不是所有人都睡着了——索尔和早就变绿的浩克还在电视游戏上大战第332次回合。

这就是很寻常的复仇者的一次聚会，大家都会玩得很尽兴，没有反派作乱的一个美好的夜晚。

一切都和往常一样——只是少了美国队长和钢铁侠。

离开混乱的客厅，嘈杂声渐渐被隔绝，但是贾维斯建议一定要把耳朵的注意力牢牢地放在索尔的大笑声或者是浩克烦躁的闷吼上。

因为这样你就不会去注意到楼上一层——往上几层都是复仇者们的卧室和休息区，这一层的住户是美国队长和黑寡妇。

如果你的注意力都在楼下那两个吵闹的复仇者身上的话，你就一定不会注意到从美国队长房间里传出来的声音。

你也不会注意到这房间里有两个人的声音，更不会注意到从房门那边时不时传来夹杂着难耐喘息的呻吟。

屋子里有些暗，只有头顶天花板上的一盏小圆灯亮着暖黄色的光。

从房门口一直到床边，地上乱七八糟地丢满了脱下来的衣服——有一眼就能看出价格不菲的高定西装，还有十分不符合二十一世纪审美的黄棕相间的格子衬衫。

这些衣服的主人——如果你们能看得出来他们正是美国队长和钢铁侠的话——就在不远处的大床上，两具一丝不挂地身体正暧昧地交缠在一起。

史蒂夫将托尼压在身下，他抱紧着身下的人，脑袋埋在那人的肩窝里，下身不断地抽插。

小胡子男人明显是喝醉了，他前额的头发早被汗水打湿，双手同样是紧紧缠绕在史蒂夫的悲伤，在被操得深了的时候会忍不住掐进史蒂夫的背——这大概能解释为什么美国队长的背上有那么多泛红的痕迹。

“嗯……啊——史蒂夫、史……”

托尼的双腿被史蒂夫顶开，狂风暴雨般的操弄让他的双腿不得不紧紧环在史蒂夫精瘦的腰上。

他快被史蒂夫的肉棒插得发疯了，那根超级老二在他身下的后穴里大开大合地进出。顶入的时候撑平了后穴里的每一处褶皱，而且次次都重重地碾过那颗凸起的敏感点；抽出的时候磨过穴口周围的嫩肉，一阵酥麻沿着脊椎直上。

托尼只觉得他快要在这场令他舒爽至极的情事中窒息而死了。

“啊……嗯……慢、慢点……太快了啊——嗯……”

“唔……嗯哈——托尼……托尼……”

史蒂夫把头深深地埋入托尼的颈窝，他的眉头高高地皱起，被温暖湿润的后穴包裹的感觉太过敏感、太过舒服，他控制不住地想更用力地撞进更深的地方。

猝不及防地被顶到那个凸起的肉粒，一瞬间成倍袭来的快感淹没了托尼的意识，他下意识张口咬在史蒂夫的右肩上，嘴里唔唔地堪堪忍住快冲出口的呻吟。

这太超过了——太超过了，托尼在积累得越来越多的快感里恍惚地想着。

他感觉到下身在自己和史蒂夫腹部的挤压摩擦中越来越鼓胀，同时也感受到在身后凶狠操弄的肉棒突突地跳动地越来越快。

托尼松开咬在史蒂夫肩膀上的嘴，那里已经有了一圈深深地牙印。他收回手推了推史蒂夫，等史蒂夫抬起头来便转头去寻他的嘴唇。

两个人吻得难舍难分，房间里的水渍声和拍打声也越来越激烈。

“唔——嗯……”

托尼的眉头紧紧揪起，后穴被肉棒凶狠操弄得极度敏感，同时身前自己的硬挺不断擦过史蒂夫的腹肌，快感几乎要冲破最后的屏障。

史蒂夫重重地捣进托尼的身体，紧致湿润的穴肉挤压着敏感的马眼和柱身，他的理智越来越岌岌可危。

睁眼看到近在咫尺的托尼，眼角染上的春色和眼睛里氤氲的满满情欲，史蒂夫猝不及防地被突然紧缩的后穴激得一声闷哼。

“嗯——啊……史蒂夫——啊、我要到了……”

托尼堵不住从嘴巴里泄出来的呻吟，他感受到了史蒂夫越来越涨大和滚烫的肉棒越来越快地操进自己的屁股。

他知道史蒂夫要射了，他自己也几乎忍不住射精的冲动了。

托尼重新抱紧史蒂夫，双手紧紧缠住史蒂夫的阔背，他难耐地仰起脸，嘴唇因为激烈的亲吻而略微红肿。

“史蒂夫……嗯啊……就、就射在里面……唔啊……”

“托尼……嗯……”

史蒂夫低下头重新吻住托尼，他像打桩似的急速又用力地肏着托尼的后穴，那里已经鲜艳得如同一朵绽放的肉花。

他叼着托尼的下唇在攀升的快感里冲刺，在肉棒又一次操进深处抵上了托尼的敏感点时，穴肉突然一阵强烈得绞紧，绞得史蒂夫脑子一白，闷哼着在托尼的身体里射了出来。

托尼轻微地抽搐着，身前射出来的白浊弄得他和史蒂夫二人的腹部湿湿嗒嗒。

后穴里的肉棒还在噗噗地喷出精液，打在高潮中敏感无比的内壁上。

他大张着口用力喘息，这实在太他妈的爽了。

比他做过的任何一次被史蒂夫操上高潮的梦都要爽。

看来阿斯加德的蜜酿果然名不虚传，托尼全身软绵绵地想到，连做的梦都这么带劲。

以后找索尔多要点。

他脑子还有点晕乎，任由史蒂夫把自己翻过去跪趴在床垫上。

他眼角瞥到史蒂夫身上的薄汗，泛着微弱水光的肌肉还在刚刚那场激烈情事后呼吸着。

特别是史蒂夫那对胸肌，一鼓一鼓地看得托尼眼神又开始燥热。

这次梦里史蒂夫的身体太火辣了。

“唔——！”

毫无预兆地他的后穴又重新被滚烫的肉棒塞满，一次就插到了最深处。

爽得托尼腰一软，歪倒在了床上。

“嗯啊……嗯——史、蒂夫？”

“你不是说……嗯……每次梦里我都会把你生生操上高潮好多次吗？”

托尼呜咽着承受着身后在自己身体里冲撞的肉棒，他紧紧地攥住枕头的边角，刚刚射完的肉棒又硬得不行——这是他梦里第一次听见史蒂夫说话了，第一次梦里史蒂夫在操他的时候开口说话。

“你还说……嗯哈……每个梦里你的屁股都会淫荡地吃进我的肉棒……啊哈……每个梦里你都会被我的精液填满——满得从穴里溢出来。”

托尼的肉棒直直地竖起，贴在他的小腹上，马眼时不时地擦过粗糙的床单，激得他后穴紧缩。

“是、是的嗯啊——每个梦里你都快把我操死……唔——太深了……啊……”

史蒂夫双手紧紧抓住托尼的屁股，他盯着自己的手指陷进白花花的肉里，自己粗大的肉棒就在那个红了一圈的软穴中进进出出。

刚才射进去的东西被插得飞溅出来，弄得穴口周围全是，看上去就像是托尼的屁股被操出了水一样。

史蒂夫将肉棒狠狠地整根送入，然后抵在那个肉粒上重重碾磨。托尼尖叫着挺起腰，下意识地想向前爬开，结果被史蒂夫反手捞起，双臂被反剪到背后，被史蒂夫一手摁住。

史蒂夫几乎每次都是整根肉棒操进，然后整根肉棒擦着内壁退到红肿的穴口，又再次狠狠操入。

托尼被史蒂夫顶得晃动不已，他低头看了看自己胸口挺立起来的乳头——如果他有女人乳房，现在肯定被史蒂夫插弄得一阵阵乳浪。

事实上，托尼很明显忘记了他的翘臀上的肉有多么的圆润。

史蒂夫的囊袋响亮地拍打在托尼的屁股上，摇晃出一阵阵的肉浪，看得史蒂夫愈加口干舌燥。

他越来越控制不住自己，他想一直操着托尼，直到把托尼操哭，把托尼操得意识到这不是梦。

“史蒂夫……啊……我想——唔！”

“你想什么？”

史蒂夫左手摁住托尼的双臂，右手绕到托尼的身前将他抱紧在自己的怀里。

他的吻落在托尼的脖颈上，火热地留下一个又一个的痕迹。

“这次——啊……别操这么快——别射、进去……唔……我想、吃进去……”

史蒂夫愣得停了一瞬，然后吻住托尼的侧颈用更大的力气凿进那个快让他发疯的小穴中。

他会狠狠地肏熟托尼的屁股，他会不顾托尼的抗拒一次次地把肉棒操进刚刚高潮过后的后穴，他会把肉棒塞进托尼那张泛着水光的小嘴里，然后用精液把他的嘴都塞满，让他再也说不出这些话令他失去理智。

“我会给你的……哈……托尼……托尼……”

托尼被肏得嘴巴都无法闭上，津液顺着嘴角留下，在胸口留下一圈暧昧的水渍。

这个梦真好，他在狂风暴雨的操弄中恍惚想着，他想要什么史蒂夫就给什么。

“要是梦……嗯啊……梦之外的地方……你、你也喜欢我就好了——唔啊！”

史蒂夫一记深顶，肉棒凶狠地撞击肠肉。

我不喜欢你？

史蒂夫双腿膝盖顶入托尼的双腿中间，整个下身嵌进托尼的腿间，肉棒立刻插进一个前所未有的深度。

我不喜欢你为什么要和你做这种事？

一个字就是一记直捣穴心的深顶。

托尼被顶到失声，他全身都无力得要软下去，全是史蒂夫的手拉住他，他没有栽倒下去。

史蒂夫双手都绕到托尼的身前，按住胸口的那两颗红果揉搓，指尖不断画着圈，还时不时地抠过顶端。

“唔啊——操……罗杰斯……继续操我……嗯……”

托尼快被屁股里那根超级老二顶得发疯，他摇晃着屁股去迎合，尖叫着吃下那根在他后穴里搅动的肉棒。

史蒂夫紧紧擒住托尼，他的手抓住托尼的肩头用力得都留下了指印。

他急速摆动着腰，大开大合地肏着全身泛红的托尼，肉棒再一次地在紧致得令他疯狂的小穴里跳动涨大起来。

托尼的嘴巴里被塞进了两根史蒂夫的手指，他的舌头情色地舔舐着手指，模拟着口交的动作，嘬吸着史蒂夫的手。

史蒂夫再也受不住托尼的挑拨，他低吼着不顾穴肉的绞紧整根拔出肉棒，然后对着被操得没来得及合拢的穴口直接一操到底。

托尼被直接插得射出来，他高潮的身体挣扎着要逃离后穴里的肉棒。

可是史蒂夫紧紧抱着他，他只能用无比敏感的后穴承受着史蒂夫四倍的射精。

他的后穴里被射进了太多，穴口被史蒂夫堵着，弄得他的小肚子都有点鼓起来。

仿佛被史蒂夫操大了肚子的错觉，让托尼莫名地脸上发烫了起来。

他别开脸推着史蒂夫让他拔出去，“嗯……啊——不是说好让我吃下去的吗……”

他的脑袋实在是不够清醒了，本来就被阿斯加德的酒熏得迷迷糊糊，经过了两次舒爽透顶的高潮后，现在更加晕乎了。

所以他没怎么注意到，史蒂夫拔出去的肉棒依然是硬邦邦的。

他也没注意到，史蒂夫意犹未尽地舔干净手指上沾的白浊。

总而言之，当他感觉到自己酥麻的后穴再一次地被撑进一根火热的肉棒时，他已经没力气去思考——为什么这次他梦里的美国队长在射满了他肚子之后还要继续操他。

假酒害人·番外醉酒篇 Fin.


End file.
